Jim & Sherlock
by Miss Dark-Angel Killjoy
Summary: Sherlock is Jim's perfect little male wife. [Married Sheriarty/Jimlock. Good!Jim. Transvestite!Sherlock.]


_**Jim &amp; Sherlock**_  
**Summary:_ Sherlock is Jim's perfect little male wife._**  
**Pairing: Jim/Sherlock.**  
**This story contains: _-Good!Jim.  
-Transvestite!Sherlock.  
\- Cross dressing.  
\- Daddy kink.  
\- Dirty talk.  
\- Married Sheriarty/Jimlock._**  
**This is rated M/NC-17 because of _explicit content._ If slash, cross dressing/transvestism, Daddy kink and/or dirty talk isn't your thing, turn away now!**  
**Reader discretion is advised.  
This story was originally posted on my Mibba account, July 25th 2014.  
I hope you enjoy :)  
****-Kat.**

* * *

Sherlock stood at the window that overlooked the back garden of the house. He smiled as he clutched his coffee in his hands, the rings on his left hand twinkling in both the artificial light in the master bedroom he was stood in, and the natural light streaming through the window. One was his engagement ring, a silver band encrusted with a solitary diamond. The other was his wedding ring, a simple gold band.  
Although Jim wanted to buy his Sherlock an extravagant ring, Sherlock wanted a simple one, and who was Jim to deny his love what he wanted?  
Sherlock smiled at the thought of Jim, his loving husband (and sometimes Daddy - if they wanted to play _that_ game).  
He sipped his coffee, thinking back to when they'd announced their engagement. His parents' had smiled and said they were happy that he was. John and Mary had been a little shocked (though that was mostly likely due to the fact Sherlock had blurted it out during the middle of a case Jim was helping him on) but smiled and congratulated them both. Mrs Hudson and Molly had both cried before flinging themselves at the pair. Lestrade had just smirked and said_"It's about damn time."_ And Mycroft, well... He hadn't been pleased.  
He influenced every and any wedding-related company in Britain to refuse the services of one James Moriarty. His brother was _not_ going to marry a _man_ in this country if he could help it.  
This had led Sherlock to burst into tears when he realised Mycroft would never allow him to marry the man he loved.  
_"Why won't you just let me be happy?"_ He'd asked.  
_"You're not marrying another man."_ Mycroft had sneered. _"Especially not in a dress!"_  
That was another thing his brother disapproved of, not only was Sherlock a gay man, but also a transvestite. It's not like he was against wearing men's clothes, he just preferred female ones.  
Sherlock had done nothing but cry for days, and it had broke Jim's heart to see his baby so distressed, so he called in a couple favours, bribed some people he did business with that also did business with Mycroft, and arrange a private flight to Vegas so they could elope. Sherlock had brightened considerably when Jim announced his plans, but was still scared Mycroft would stop them. Again.  
Jim had just smiled. _"He won't."_  
Part of the bribe had been for people to tip off Mycroft after the ceremony, when it was too late.  
Needless to say Mycroft had been furious when he called to try and prevent it, only to be told the couple in question had already been wedded an hour before. He'd been waiting for them at the airport, yelling profanities about how Sherlock must annul the marriage or he'd get cut off.  
Sherlock just scoffed, straightened his black skater skirt with the red netting, and said, _"I am now legally Sherlock Holmes-Moriarty. I'm not annulling my marriage for your sake. Fuck you. Mum and Dad support me, and they're really upset that they couldn't be at the wedding, because Jim and I had to elope, because of you."_  
The couple left a shocked Mycroft, and headed home, organising a small gathering of Sherlock's parents, John, Mary, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Lestrade and some of Sherlock's homeless network.  
Sherlock put his now cold coffee on the windowsill, before lying on the black satin covers. He sighed, adjusting his skirt, pulling down his blouse and pulling up his tights. Sherlock kicked off his shoes, and curled into a ball, waiting for Jim.

* * *

Jim Moriarty wasn't always a patient man. Dealing with incompetent people'll do that to you, regardless of your intelligence.  
The conference in Dublin had been monotous, but being the head of his company, it's not like he had a choice in the matter.  
But he was finally home at the house he'd inherited from his grandfather. Finally home to his husband, Sherlock. Or as his love liked to call himself _"your perfect little male wife"._  
And that he was.  
He grinned as he made his way upstairs with his luggage, heading to the master bedroom.  
"Sherlock, honey?" He knocked on the door, stepping inside and smiling at the adorable sight.  
His love was curled up on the bed, wearing a grey blouse, the Poizen Industries skull print purple skirt Mrs Hudson had gotten him last Christmas, and black tights. His shoes, a pair of black suede high heeled boots, were on the bottom of the bed.  
Jim chuckled, moving the heels to the rocking chair in the corner, before kicking off his own shoes and putting them next to Sherlock's.  
He laid next to Sherlock, pressing a gentle kiss to the curly black hair that was now shoulder-length, as Sherlock was insisting he grew it out.  
"Sher, baby, time to wake up." He kissed his love's cheek. "I'm home, darling."  
"Mm..." Sherlock stirred. "Jim?"  
"Hey, gorgeous." Jim kissed his hair again.  
Sherlock turned around and smiled lazily. "How was the conference?"  
The Irishman rolled his eyes. "Dull."  
Sherlock dropped a kiss onto his husband's nose. "I'm glad you're home, Daddy."  
Jim smirked. "Oh, you wanna play _that_ game, huh?"  
Sherlock giggled. "Yeah, Daddy, I missed you."  
"I missed you too, baby."  
Sherlock grinned and held Jim's face in his hands leaning up for a kiss, moaning softly as Jim gripped his hips, pushing him down against the satin.  
"Mm," Sherlock sighed happily as he pulled away. "You remember I told you I ordered some more lingerie and a négligée?"  
"Yeah, honey, I remember." Jim stroked Sherlock's curls.  
"They came today. Can I show you, Daddy?"  
"Of course, darling." Jim kissed his baby again. "Show me."  
Sherlock just smiled, kissing his Daddy, before jumping up, grabbing his heels and some packages from the dresser, and heading into the en suite bathroom.  
Jim stripped down to his boxers, laying back against the covers.  
Sherlock popped his head around the door. "Ready, Daddy?"  
"Yeah, honey, Daddy's ready." Jim winked.  
Sherlock grinned, before stepping out. He'd changed into nude stockings, put the black suede boots back on, lifting the skirt of the négligée to show off the blood red garters. The négligée itself was black satin, the exact same shade as the covers.  
Sherlock giggled. "Well _someone_ likes it, Daddy."  
Jim looked down to see he was hard. "Well," he looked up at his baby. "You're that sexy."  
Sherlock blushed. "Thank you, Daddy."  
Jim padded over to Sherlock, taking his hand and dragging him to the bed.  
"God, you're fucking beautiful." He moaned, kissing Sherlock's neck.  
Sherlock grabbed the bottom of his négligée, pulling it over his head to reveal the corset and thong underneath.  
Jim felt himself get harder, raking his eyes over his baby's outfit. The thong was blood red like the garters, but the corset... Fuck. It was a bright red, lacy burlesque corset with a black trim and bows.  
"Oh shit..." Jim whispered. "You look stunning, Sher. So sexy."  
Sherlock giggled. "I'm glad you like them, Daddy. The corset came with a detachable net lace tutu. I'll wear it for you tomorrow."  
Jim responded by kissing Sherlock hard, grasping his hips and pulling him onto his lap. "I'm gonna fuck you, baby."  
Sherlock moaned. "Yeah, Daddy, please. I want it!"  
Jim chuckled. "Want do you want, love."  
Sherlock whimpered. "I want your cock, Daddy. Been thinking about since the Skype session."  
"You've been craving Daddy's cock for two whole days?" Jim thrusted his hips gently, thinking about when they'd Skyped two days ago. Sherlock had fucked himself with several of the toys they owned, finally cumming after rutting against the sheets and with the black vibrator inside of him.  
Sherlock gasped. "Oh, oh, oh! Yes, _yes,_ Daddy... Please, _please!_"  
"Mm, baby, what hole do you want stuffed with Daddy's cock? Your mouth or your arse? It's your call for being such a good boy while Daddy was away."  
Sherlock whined, grinding against Jim's hard dick. "Please Daddy, please, my arse. Fuck me with your dick, please,_please!_"  
Jim kissed Sherlock softly. "Corset and shoes off."  
Jim sat against the headboard as Sherlock stripped. "Do you want me to keep the thong on?"  
Jim nodded. "Yes, baby. Now come and take off Daddy's boxers."  
Sherlock scrambled onto the bed, eagerly pulling off Jim's underwear.  
"You really want my dick, don't you, slut?" Jim smirked. "You want Daddy's cock stuffing your slutty little arse, do you?"  
"Please Daddy." Sherlock whined, kissing Jim hard. "_Please._"  
"Mm, turn around, honey."  
Sherlock obeyed, head down on his arms, legs on either side of Jim's waist, arse raise high and waiting.  
Jim pulled the thong away to see the hole of his baby's arse. The hole was currently stretched around a black vibrator. The same one from the Skype session.  
"You've kept this inside you for two days?" Jim asked, shocked.  
"I wanted to be ready for you." Sherlock said. "Please take it out, Daddy. I _need_ you!"  
Jim ran a hand soothingly across Sherlock's thigh. "Okay, honey. Hands and knees, thong around your ankles."  
As Sherlock scrambled into position, Jim took out a condom from the nightstand, rolling it onto his hard shaft.  
"Ready, baby?"  
"Yes, Daddy."  
Jim pulled out the toy, tossing it on the floor, and pushed inside his baby.  
"_Daddy!_" Sherlock screamed. "Fuck me, Daddy, oh... _Oh..._"  
"You like that, baby?" Jim said as he thrust his hips. "You like Daddy's cock fucking your arse?"  
"Oh shit!" Sherlock moaned. "Yeah, Daddy, I love it!"  
"Yeah, you love it. Your such a little cock slut. No wonder we have so many toys. Your arse is so greedy it can take _two!_Fucking whore aren't you, baby? Daddy's little slut?"  
"Yeah, Daddy, I'm your little slut!" Sherlock cried.  
"Mm, one of these days I'm gonna invite Uncle Seb to play with us. Would you like that, honey? Uncle Seb's dick in your mouth while Daddy fucks your arse. Maybe you'd like both cocks in your mouth? Or both in your little arse, what do you think, darling?"  
"Yeah..." Sherlock moaned. "I'd love it if Uncle Seb could play."  
"Of course you would," Jim chuckled. "What about that nice teacher of yours? Mr Lestrade? You want his cock as well, I bet."  
Sherlock moaned. "Yeah, Daddy, please."  
Jim kissed Sherlock's hair. "I'll arrange things, doll."  
Sherlock grunted, pushing back against the dick inside him, desperate for it to hit his prostate. "I'm close, Daddy."  
Jim pulled out and pulled off Sherlock's thong. "Ride me until you come."  
Sherlock whimpered, sitting himself on his Daddy's cock, so he could face him.  
Jim gripped Sherlock's hips, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Sherlock thrusted down hard, Jim's cock hitting his prostate deliciously.  
Sherlock screamed his release into Jim's mouth, panting against Jim's neck as his husband thrusted hard through his own release.  
Jim pulled out, taking off the condom, throwing it into the rubbish bin.  
Sherlock slumped against his husband. "Jim..."  
"You okay, baby?" Jim ran his hands through the black curls.  
"I'm good." Sherlock panted. "That was _awesome._"  
Jim pressed a kiss to Sherlock's hair. "We should clean up. C'mon, I'll run a bath."  
Sherlock stood up on slightly shaking legs, before stripping himself of the stockings and garters, grabbing his husband's hand, pulling him to the en suite.  
Sherlock watched as Jim ran the bath, before climbing in, and sighing happily as Jim settled behind him. Sherlock leaned back onto Jim's chest and his husband's arms curled around his waist.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too, baby." Jim said, kissing Sherlock softly.  
Sherlock smiled, leaning back against his husband, feeling happy and safe.

* * *

**So, my first fanfiction I've posted on here for a while...  
I postly most on my Mibba account - FallenCreature - these days. I also recently joined AsianFanfics, my account is MusicLoverUK. You can also find me on deviantART as We-Are-The-Unholy where I post cover art for my fanfictions.  
****This was my first attempt at a _Sherlock_, first Daddy kink, and first time I've been torn about posting...  
****Ah well, if you liked it, you liked it :)  
****Thanks for reading, guys.  
****-Kat xo**


End file.
